Changes In My Life
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Anika thought she has known everything until she got kidnaps by Dooku. She escapes until she Mets up with Anakin what she doesn't know is that Anika has a secret but she doesn't know it. But will she be able to get used tok her new life in the clone wars?
1. Chapter 1

Changes In My Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Anika.

I never thought anything exciting would happend in my life but I did have this special abilities that I hid from everyone especially my adopted parents. Ever since I was about 10 I've always wanted know who are my real parents. But I didi make a discovery while I was walking home from school out of nowhere I felted someone dragged by my long dark brown hair and dragged me to a ship. I called for help but the mysterious person shocked me then I slipped into unconious but I will have a vision that I kept on having ever since I was a little girl.

My vision

I saw two people in a tent and I saw a women that looks just like me only she looks like she was beaten badly, the person right nexts to her was a young man that has blonde hair and blue eyes. Sooner or later the woman died and the mysterious man was mad and killed many creatures outside of the tent. What am I going to do I want to know who these people were?

I woke up and then a person came up to me he look like he was old but he had two metal swords. He said,"Well it's good to see our guest is awake. You must be Skywalker little pest why don't I bring you to see the council, or perhaps your brother? But first lets see if he would come here quicker." I didn't know what he was going to do until two droids came and shocked me so hard that I couldn't hold in the pain but I heard someone say,"Use the force Ani." It sounded like a guy saying but when he said that I used the force to push everyone aside. I quickly made a run for it, I ran until I saw a bunch of ship then one odd one came and out camed the same guy in my dream only his hair is brown and wavy. He camed up to me and carried me to the ship and put me on a bed then the ship left.

The guy in my dream said,"Its alright everything going to be okay your safe. Who are you? My name's Anakin by the way." I responded,"I'm Anika but some people calls me Ani and its a pleasure to meet you Anakin. Also your the guy in my dreams but where is the lady that looks just like me? Where is she I want to see her now!" Anakin calmed me down but he told me that I need to relax until we head to the temple. I was upset but I had to let it go however I will known who that mysterious lady was and I will find my real parents even if it means I will have to die.

Yosdel: Please review and I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes In My Life

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Anika.

Anika's P.O.V.

I didn't know where was I going until I saw the ship heading to a citied planet it reminds me of New York City where my grandparents are living at. But we were going to a huge temple wait a minute why here? I got off the ship and looked inside of the temple and it was fancisating! My eyes were looking everywhere I saw the look on Anakin's face and he seems to be a lot happier than he was when we first met. He tolded me that we needed to go see the jedi council. I wondered why do I need to see the jedi council but I got that answer when I saw a bunch of jedi I bowed and stand up perfectly. Obi-Wan said,"I still don't believe it but are you sure masters we might be mistaken her for someone else?" Wait what are they talking about? Anakin responded,"I know this is the right person because she has the same the name that my mother came up with. Also when I looked at her I see my mother as well only the eyes are Qui-Gon's. Anika you are not going to believe this but you are my little sister." My eyes were wide I am Anakin's sister oh man wait that means he know about my mom... our mom! I told Anakin where was our mother but he told me that she died about almost 2½ years ago. My heart broke then I started crying and then I was throwing a trantum that was so serious that I had to go to the medical center. When the med droids put a needle in my veins I blacked out how I wish mom was here with me.

Yosdel: Review and thank you to my first reviewer I'll promise to update soon.


End file.
